


Small

by missingparentheses



Series: Prompt-Inspired Rhinky Drabbles [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Sometimes when it's quiet, Rhett needs to be small.





	Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lntball281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lntball281/gifts).



> Prompt brought to you by [tundrawoman](http://tundrawoman.tumblr.com): 'A Rhink headcanon I've had for a while: Rhett loves being the little spoon. Like, LOOOVES it. Particularly when it leads to some slow, grinding sex'

 

 

Rhett talks a big game. He never stops pointing out how tall he is, how he’s a “big man”, and Link’s taken to just rolling his eyes when he hears it now. He’s been hearing it since they met, back when he could still insist Rhett would slow down eventually and Link would be able to catch up. It was a long time before he finally accepted the reality that that would never happen. 

And Rhett’s still big in the dark. Because even with the lights off and Link’s glasses folded neatly on the nightstand, Rhett’s body goes on for miles. 

On his back he’s massive, sprawled open and exposed to Link’s roving exploration. Link could swear he’s still finding uncharted territory, patches of skin and clusters of nerves that pull sounds from his lover that Link could swear he’s still never heard after all this time. 

When Link’s flat on his back with Rhett towering over him, hands and knees pressed to the mattress around him, the man is a jungle canopy. Link gets lost in the shade of him, buried beneath his thick heat and savage wildness. 

But sometimes when it’s quiet, Rhett needs to be small. He curls up on his side, pulls his knees in, and Link knows what he needs. He curls his own body around Rhett’s like a glove, covering every inch of him that he can reach. He tucks one arm beneath Rhett’s neck and curls it up his front, pressing his palm to his partner’s broad chest. The second arm drapes over his side and lies against his stomach. Rhett hums, content in the feeling of being surrounded, soothed by the press of Link face against his shoulder blades, the softness of lips on his skin. 

They move together without words. With his top knee Link nudges Rhett’s legs apart, and the warm hand on his belly draws away just long enough for Link to guide himself home. His hand returns to Rhett’s belly and presses, guiding him back as he pushes himself forward, and they meet halfway as they unite. 

Rhett’s sounds are small when he’s small in Link’s arms. When he’s on his back he moans and screams Link’s name, and when he towers over him he claims his man with grunts and growls. But like this he’s soft. He melts into his beloved as his lover melts into him, and he dissolves in sighs and gasps and gentle pleas. 

Link spurs him on with his hands and his words and the way he brings their bodies together, slow and rhythmic, controlled and all-encompassing, and Rhett loses himself. Link holds back his own climax until he’s seen Rhett through his. 

And on these nights, Rhett doesn’t want to be left alone when they go to sleep. He holds Link’s arms against his body until the man chuckles and concedes, and for a while, at least until Link’s hands start to fall asleep, Rhett can pretend he’s small. 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr and send me a prompt!](https://missingparentheses.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 


End file.
